


The Block Party

by siriuslymooned



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Other, Sitcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslymooned/pseuds/siriuslymooned
Summary: Sitcom AU, the fabulous five star in the newest ABC sitcom.





	1. The Announcement

COMING THIS FALL TO ABC

An original sitcom “The Block Party”

The show is given a decent budget, most of which is spent on making the pilot episode so perfect that there’s no way the rest of the episodes don’t have a chance of living up to it.

Kind of the reason it only lasted one season, despite the high ratings of the show.

A total of 13 episodes are ordered, each named after a popular 70s or 80s song

Joe Mazzello and Lucy Boynton star as newly weds Josh and Amelia

Ben Hardy plays their bestfriend and roommate Sammy

Allen Leech as Amelia’s hot but not all bright older brother Jason

Gwilym Lee plays Josh and Amelia’s next door neighbor Michael

Rami Malek is credited as GUEST STAR but appears in every episode but as a different   
character in every episode.

Each character he plays has a basic white guy name; Ted, Eric, Keith, Chad, Brad

Rami’s characters always end up being a friend of Sammy’s and is somehow always invited over to the house

He and Josh always have “Don’t I know you?” moments which makes the audience laugh because… well you know

After four episodes, ABC cancels the show- shocking it’s entire fanbase. It makes NO GODDAMN SENSE TO ANYONE

Within hours of the cancellation though, HULU picks up the series and airs all thirteen episodes. A 24 episode second season was ordered but after the nonsense that happened with the first put a bad taste in all their mouths.

So instead, they order three episode finale to wrap up the loose ends the first thirteen


	2. Promo Tours

“In the studio today, we have the stars of ABC’s newest sitcom Joe Mazzello, Lucy Boynton, and Allen Leech.”

With the pilot filmed, upfronts completed and the show picked up to season, it meant that the cast had the promo tour scheduled. Joe, Lucy, and Allen were sent to New York to do some of the early promotional stuff while Rami, Gwilym, and Ben were kept back in Los Angeles.

Needless to say they were all thrilled.

In a lot of the interviews, the groups were asked what it was like to be working together and how ABC pulled off scooping up such incredible talent for the television show.

Allen: You’d have to ask ABC.

Joe: It’s definitely a little unorthodox, we’ll be the first to admit it. But I don’t think any of us could be happier having the whole gang back together. It’s truly a miracle.

Once interviews were done, Joe made sure to take Lucy and Allen to do the most touristy thing he could think to do while in New York- take a picture in front of the Statue of Liberty. One of the security people snapped a few shots for him on his phone and uploaded it his Instagram.

@/joe_mazzello: and that’s the way we became the brady bunch #theblockparty  
@/benhardy1 comments: Oh I see how it is.  
@/joe_mazzello comments: @/benhardy1 this could be us but you’re always late

Once the three were back in Los Angeles the group had a few days before filming for the rest of the series began and everyone was excited.

They had just completed the third episode when promo in LA began.

Once again they were broken off into groups to do different shows; Joe, Lucy, and Allen appeared on the morning shows while Gwilym and Ben took on the night shows.

And then it was time for the show to finally premiere. It was a bit of a whirlwind, a second wave almost. Getting to spend all this time together was probably the highlight of their lives.

Too bad it wouldn’t last.


End file.
